Un calido y lluvioso dia de verano
by Lucy mkr
Summary: Un reencuentro despues de regresar al mundo mistico. Esta historia es un lemon. 2o y ultimo cap, es un LatisHikaru!
1. Chapter 1

Era un hermoso y lluvioso dia de verano, las clases habian terminado por fin y la llegada del viernes llenaba de alegria a los estudiantes, ¡¡Tendrian desde el viernes en la tarde hasta el Domingo de descanso! ¡¡Las clases del sabado se habian suspendido! Ya habian pasado algunas semanas despues del regreso de las tres chicas al mundo mistico… si bien, Hikaru no pudo decirle nada mas a Latis… Latis, Latis… aquel chico la habia enamorado aun sin hacer nada, finalmente, en el ultimo momento, aquel chico de corazon frio (al parecer) habia cedido ante Hikaru… demasiado tarde… segundos despues, cuando Hikaru creyo haber encontrado la felicidad, tuvo que regresar al mundo mistico… lastima, a ella le hubiera gustado ver a Latis por segunda vez…

Las gotas de lluvia caian copiosamente… no habia llevado sombrilla…

-Vaya, creo que tendre que irme asi nada mas…

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, la chica se aventuro a regresar a su casa con una gran lluvia, camino lo mas rapido que pudo hasta llegar a una esquina, justo ahí, pudo resguardarse por unos cuantos minutos, ya que comenzaba a llenarse de personas a las que tambien la lluvia habia tomado por sorpresa, miro su reloj y…

-¡Ya es tarde!

Nuevamente volvio a seguir su camino… pero… la inclemente lluvia habia comenzado a ganar terreno, primero fue su cabello, el cual, al sentir las gotas de agua comenzo a sentirse algo pesado… apenas y pudo darse cuenta la chica que, la pequeña cinta que recogia su cabello se habia roto y dejaba su cabello a la merced del viento y del agua… segundos despues, su uniforme comenzo a mojarse

-¡Ya falta poco!

Rapidamente comenzo a correr hacia otro lugar donde resguardarse… sin embargo, cuando intento acercarse, todo estaba completamente lleno… miro a traves de los cristales de algunos restaurantes y pudo ver a las personas, felices, tomando algo caliente por el inclemente frio…

Con la lluvia encima, Hikaru decidio apurar aun mas el paso… miro hacia el cielo y un rayo aparecio a lo lejos… a su mente vino la imagen de Latis segundos antes de que ella regresara al mundo mistico… suspiró…

-¡Como me hubiera gustado quedarme en Cefiro!

Si… ella hubiera deseado con toda su alma que aquel chico que por fin le habia correspondido, estuviera con ella…

-Algun dia…

Y prosiguió su camino… ya faltaba poco mas de 5 calles para llegar a su casa…

-¿Eh?

Vio que alguien se aproximaba justamente hacia donde ella se encontraba, se detuvo rapidamente y…

-¿Latis?

Una figura con ropas negras aparecio delante de ella, llevaba una sombrilla, traia puesto un impermeable en color negro y en su otra mano llevaba uno rojo

La lluvia termino de mojar a Hikaru por completo, el chico se acerco aun mas y sonrio tiernamente

-Vas a enfermar si sigues mojandote

-¡Latis! ¡Eres tu!

Hikaru no pudo contenerse y sorpresivamente lo abrazo, Latis correspondio aquel abrazo

-Si, soy yo… he venido a quedarme contigo, mi querida Hikaru

La chica abrio aun mas los ojos sin poder dar credito a lo que escuchaba

-Latis…

Y nuevamente abrazo al chico, quien tiernamente la cubrio con la sombrilla y el impermeable

-Hikaru… ¿Me amas? Porque yo no puedo vivir sin ti…

La atrajo aun mas hacia si y delicadamente tomo a la chica por el menton… ella cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar… ambos se fundieron en un tierno beso…

Una vez separados, Latis llevo a Hikaru a un acogedor departamento

-¿Vives aquí?

-Asi es… desde que vine del mundo mistico alquile este departamento, aquí vivo, debes cambiarte, estas completamente mojada, aquí puedes cambiarte

-¡Si!

Hikaru entro a una habitación y segundos despues salia, vestia ropa mas comoda, Latis la miro y sonrio pero… algo paso

-¡Hikaru!

La chica se desvanecio en los brazos de Latis…

Latis entro en la habitacion de Hikaru… la tela que cubria la cama donde Hikaru descansaba, era vaporosa… y sin hacer mucho ruido se acercó… ella descansaba aun, miró el rostro angelical de la joven y se sentó en un sillon que se encontraba en la habitación…pasaron algunas horas cuando Hikaru por fin abrio los ojos, no sabia exactamente qué era lo que le habia sucedido… simplemente se habia desmayado… se encontraba muy cansada… tal vez los ejercicios de kendo y la practica ardua o la inclemente lluvia la habian dejado tan cansada que repentinamente se desvaneció… en los brazos de Latis… recordaba aun las palabras de Latis ¿Me amas? Porque yo no puedo vivir sin ti…

Lentamente se incorporó y a través de las vaporosas cortinas que cubrian la cama, pudo ver a Latis… tan tierno, tan inocente… se habia quedado dormido… Hikaru no resistió más, se levantó, hizo a un lado el velo y se dirigió hacia Latis y sin poder evitarlo, le dio un beso en el rostro…

-Gracias, Latis

Dijo ella en voz baja

Cuando Latis se despertó, lo primero que hizo fue ponerse de pie e ir a ver a Hikaru, grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrarla acostada en su cama

-¿Hikaru?

Vio el balcón abierto

La joven, que habia escuchado la voz de Latis, regresó a su habitación

-Dime

El joven se acercó a ella preocupado, mientras la tomaba de los hombros, ella sonreia

-Debes descansar, no esta bien que camines

Hikaru sonrio, Latis se preocupaba por ella…

-Solo tomaba un poco de aire fresco

Sorpresivamente Latis atrajo hacia si a Hikaru

-No quiero que vuelva a suceder lo mismo, no quiero verte enferma…

El rostro de Hikaru fue en un principio de sorpresa, para mas tarde, dar paso a un tierno abrazo por parte de ella, quien se separó un poco para ver el rostro de Latis

-No te preocupes, estoy bien, nada que una noche de descanso no pueda hacer

Hikaru sonreia

-No quiero que te preocupes tanto por mi…

-¿¡Y como quieres que no me preocupe por ti? ¡Eres lo mas importante en mi vida, Hikaru! ¡Te amo! ¡¡No puedo vivir sin ti!

Hikaru se sonrojó, Latis estaba nervioso ante su confesion y a la vez tenia miedo, miedo de ser rechazado…

-Ven

Le dijo Hikaru a Latis mientras ella lo tomaba de las manos

-Por favor, sientate aquí

Latis obedeció, ahora él estaba sentado al borde de la cama de ella. Aun se sentia nervioso… ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ella lo miró fijamente, tomo el rostro de Latis entre sus manos y…lo besó… Latis, sin pensarlo dos veces abrazó a Hikaru, primero el beso fue tierno, apenas y ambos rozaban sus labios, segundos después, era Latis quien apasionadamente besaba a Hikaru, la lengua de Latis jugueteaba con la de ella, recorria el interior de su boca, mordia sus labios, repentinamente Hikaru separo sus labios de los de él y empezó a besar el cuello del chico, leves gemidos salieron de la boca del joven, quien, no queriendo quedar atrás, tomó el mentón de Hikaru, buscó desesperadamente los labios de la joven y la besó apasionadamente, las manos traviesas de Hikaru recorrian el torax bien formado de Latis y las respiraciones de ambos empezaron a agitarse, Latis la atrajo aun mas a su cuerpo y Hikaru acariciaba la espalda de Latis…

-Te amo

Le dijo Latis en el oido a Hikaru

-Yo tambien te amo

Ambos se separaron lo suficiente para ver sus rostros… Latis miraba a Hikaru tiernamente, no cabia de gusto al saber que la persona que amaba, por fin lo supiera y, mejor aun, le correspondiera… acaricio el rostro de Hikaru, quien al sentir la mano de Latis la acarició… entonces ella se acercó nuevamente a él, a quien tiernamente le comenzó a dar pequeños besos que recorrieron desde la comisura de los labios hasta el oido de Latis

-Te amo, no sabes cuanto te amo

Dijo ella casi en voz baja

Latis busco nuevamente los labios de Hikaru para dar paso a una serie de tiernos y cortos besos… que sorpresivamente se volvieron tan apasionados… para entonces, Hikaru estaba sentada en las piernas de Latis, repentinamente, ambos se separaron para tomar un poco de aire, la respiración de ambos estaba agitada y un rojo carmesí teñia sus rostros, Hikaru descanso su cabeza en el hombro de él, ambos jugueteaban con sus manos… repentinamente Latis tomo a Hikaru entre sus brazos y la deposito suavemente en su cama…

Mas cuando Latis se separaba, ella lo detuvo, aun seguia abrazada al cuello de Latis

-No te vayas… quedate conmigo hoy…

Latis la miró… era una verdadera tentacion el tener a Hikaru ahí… él sabia perfectamente sus instintos… sabia perfectamente lo que sucederia si él se quedaba ahí, con ella…

-Hikaru… ¿sabes lo que pasaria si me quedo aquí contigo?

Ella asintió… el rostro de Latis se volvió a teñir de un rojo profundo… y con las manos temblorosas volvio a preguntar

-¿Estas segura?

Hikaru asintió nuevamente…

-Tu me has gustado desde hace mucho tiempo, Latis, pero no sabia que tu tambien me correspondias…

Ahora era Hikaru quien estaba completamente sonrojada… ambos jóvenes se miraron… Hikaru se incorporó… y beso a Latis con tanta pasion que el joven impulsivamente reaccionó, sin pensarlo dos veces atrajo a la joven hacia si, la pego a su cuerpo… los labios de Latis temblaban, Hikaru se dio cuenta

-Te hare temblar aun mas

Latis la miró sonrojado y sonrio picaramente

-Eso veremos

Fue la respuesta del joven, esta vez, Latis la beso mas apasionadamente, repentinamente, la mano de Latis recorrío la espalda de Hikaru por debajo de su ropa, Hikaru gimió levemente ante ese estimulo… sentia que una gran corriente, un gran deseo recorria todo su cuerpo, lentamente fue desabotonando la camisa de Latis, quien al sentir las calidas manos de la joven cerró los ojos… suspiró y miró nuevamente a la chica… ahora era él quien se sonrojaba… las traviesas manos de Hikaru seguian tocando y acariciando la piel de Latis, la joven se acercó aun más a él, hasta sentir la calidez de su pecho desnudo… algo sonrojada, Hikaru se puso a la altura del joven y lo besó, Latis volvió a tomar entre sus manos las manos de ella

-Te deseo

Y sin dar oportunidad a nada, Latis desató la blusa, dejando a Hikaru unicamente con el pantalón blanco…

Notas de Lucy: ¡¡¡Hola! Bueno, como habran visto, este es mi primer fics lemon de Rayearth ojala les guste!


	2. Chapter 2

Lentamente las manos de Latis comenzaron a cobrar vida… atrajo a Hikaru aun mas hacia él… los labios de Latis comenzaron a bajar, hasta encontrarse con el pecho de Hikaru, lenta y pausadamente beso uno de los senos de Hikaru… saboreandolo lentamente… mientras acariciaba el otro, varios gemidos salieron de la boca de Hikaru, quien sentia miles de emociones en ese momento… lo unico que pudo hacer, fue acercar a Latis aun mas… Hikaru se arqueó, el sentir las manos de Latis en su cuerpo, era una sensación embriagante, lentamente ella se acerco a oido de Latis y susurro el nombre del chico en su oido, lo cual hizo enloquecerlo… sin pensarlo mas, Latis comenzo a bajar aun mas… besando el abdomen de la joven, recostandola, la respiración de Hikaru comenzo a escucharse entrecortada y rapida

-Ah, Latis!

Mientras poco a poco ella comenzaba a despojar a Latis de aquella camisa negra, se incorporo rapidamente y beso poco a poco el pecho de Latis, tiernos besos dejo Hikaru en el pecho del chico, llego hasta el pezon de él hasta que comenzo a saborearlo ante semejante estimulo, Latis busco desesperadamente acercar a Hikaru aun mas…

Ella comenzo a bajar y ganar terreno, las habiles manos de Hikaru comenzaron a bajar por el abdomen de Latis, hasta encontrar el cierre del pantalón, el cual bajo, sin mas que esperar, acaricio lentamente el miembro de Latis… los ojos de Latis se encontraban completamente cerrados, en un mar de extasis… poco a poco, Hikaru comenzo a acariciar un poco mas rapido, hasta que algo blanco, salio para ese momento, la respiración entrecortada de Latis, el rostro del chico y sus gemidos, habian quedado grabados en la mente de Hikaru… el verlo asi… pidiendole mas y mas… el escuchar su varonil voz… era un espectáculo para ella que nunca olvidaria en su vida, menos aun, siendo esa la primera vez de ambos…

Cuando Latis pudo recobrar la respiración, se incorporo y miro a Hiikaru, la beso tiernamente

-No creas que te quedaras asi

Hikaru lo miro sorprendida y apenada… si bien, era cierto, él habia llegado hasta el climax… pero ella… ella ya se encontraba algo excitada…

El chico la sento en sus piernas y poco a poco comenzo a besarla… nuevamente comenzo a besarla, a acariciarla… lentamente bajo el pantalón de ella, dejandola completamente desnuda… y ahí fue cuando comenzo… la acosto lentamente y poco a poco las manos de él comenzaron a bajar, hasta llegar mas y mas abajo… lentamente metio sus dedos, cosa que hizo que Hikaru diera un fuerte respingo, lentamente, Latis comenzo a lamer el cuerpo de Hikaru…. Bajando, lentamente bajando ante las suplicas de ella porque continuara… sonrio al ver el rostro de Hikaru…

-La…Latis por favor…

Ante al suplica de ella, Latis continuo bajando… hasta que llego ahí… y probo a Hikaru… la chica se arqueo… ya no podia mas… lentamente, Latis entro en ella… al principio, el dolor era algo molesto, sin embargo, segundos después, el mismo dolor dio paso al maximo placer que pudo haber experimentado en mucho tiempo, tanto ella como Latis se sincronizaron tan bien, que el sudor en ambos y el cansancio no hicieron estragos en ambos… hasta que llegaron al punto maximo… donde Latis finalmente habia dejado algo de él en ella y viceversa…

Grandes gotas de sudor corrian en la frente de ambos… Hikaru miro el rostro de Latis y lo acaricio… el rostro de la chica habia tomado un brillo diferente… una mirada diferente, pero el ver a Latis como lo habia visto, no lo olvidaria jamas… todo, absolutamente todo lotenia grabado en su mente…

-Esta ha sido la noche mas maravillosa que he tenido

Latis sonrio

-Esta sera una de las tantas noche maravillosas que pasaremos Hikaru, te amo y quiero que te cases conmigo

Latis le mostro un hermoso anillo a Hikaru, quien al verlo, miro a Latis sorprendida

-Lo mas pronto posible…

El chico se acerco y la beso tiernamente, segundos después, Latis y Hikaru dormian tranquilamente, él abrazandola y ella, durmiendo en el pecho de él…

Sin duda alguna, los lluviosos dias de verano, para Hikaru, eran los mejores del año…

FIN

Nota de Lucy Oraki: ¡¡Hola!!! ¡Gomen por la tardanza! Este es el primer fanfic lemon que hago de esta pareja! ¡¡Ojala que les haya gustado!! La verdad no lo podia terminar debido a la falta de inspiración… y como por el momento no tengo mucho tiempo, ese fue el motivo por el cual no pude continuarlo tan rapido, no crean que me he olvidado de escribir, lo que necesito es tiempo!

-A Hikaru Darkness: ¡Hola! ¡Antes que nada, muchas gracias por tu review! Gomen por la tardanza, la verdad ando aun de cabeza, pero espero en un futuro no muy lejano poder escribir y subir todo a tiempo!!!! Ojala que te guste el segundo y ultimo cap!!!

-A karu-14: ¡¡Hola!! ¡¡Gomen por la tardanza!!! Tarde, pero aquí esta el segundo y ultimo cap!!! Ojala te guste!!!

-A 27765: Muchas, muchisimas gracias por haber enviado un rev!!!!! Ojala te guste esta ultima parte de este fic!!!!!!!!

-A Hitomia K.F: Claro que la voy a continuar! Como muestra, este segundo cap!!! El problema es que no recibi tu mail, me gustaria mucho que me lo enviaras a mi mail, que es lucyoraki, es de Hotmail:


End file.
